


失忆症

by Soramizu



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Brudick - Freeform, M/M, brucedick - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 迪克出差的时候遭到意外失忆了，布鲁斯把他接回了家，迪克开始用他的侦探本能思考他和布鲁斯的关系





	1. Chapter 1

他走在街头，周围一片混乱，和他自己一样——很多人奔跑着，倒在地上，很多人去帮助那些人，从他身边穿过，和他一样，一身衣服沾满了血污或者破烂不堪。  
他是谁，这里是哪里，发生了什么？  
他的腿很疼，流了很多血，全身上下扎了不少碎玻璃。他听到旁边一个人说着什么远离爆炸现场什么的，转头过去，那是一个穿着防爆背心的警察。  
“格雷森！天哪！”那警察看到他，大喊了一声，“我还以为你回哥谭了！”  
格雷森？  
他皱皱眉头。  
“我是格雷森？”

布鲁斯刚开完一个董事会回到自己的办公室，他的秘书进来说之前接到一个电话，是布鲁海文警局打来的。  
“怎么了吗？”  
“是迪克少爷的事。”秘书的表情有些慌张，布鲁斯觉得可能是什么不好的事，“迪克少爷在芝加哥的一次炸弹袭击中受伤了。”  
——太不好了。  
布鲁斯想。

迪克是去芝加哥出差的，来参加一个会议，他也买好了返程的票，第二天上午的。  
下午和晚上并没有事做，他决定出去逛一逛，然后他来到了一个露天演唱会，他挺喜欢那个乐队的歌，他就挤进去看了看。  
然后炸弹爆炸了，医生说他脑袋上被敲出个伤口，应该是爆炸崩掉了一根钢筋或者什么玩意儿砸到了头，还被冲击波掀了出去。  
听着医生的描述，布鲁斯的脸越发冷峻。  
“而且他还有失忆的现象。”医生说，“警察说他也是个警察，当天不当值，结果他现在连自己叫什么都忘了。”

 

迪克正在那里看报纸，他现在不能乱动也不能下床，医生说他有脑震荡。但他实在闷得无聊，于是要来了一份报纸看。  
“布鲁斯·韦恩出席慈善拍卖会。”迪克念到，“拍得价值……哇哦，他可真有钱。”  
接着门开了，迪克抬头一看。  
——布鲁斯·韦恩。  
迪克傻眼了：怎么？他要来负担我的医药费吗？  
“迪克。”布鲁斯走到床前，“你怎么样？”  
“呃，我很好，韦恩先生。”他努力朝门口看去，然而并没有别的人，“呃，您没带记者什么的跟着摄像？”  
布鲁斯皱皱眉头：“看来你是真失忆了，迪克。”  
迪克听他一说，觉得有点不安：他是个普通小警察（送他来医院的警察说的），这个人是哥谭宝贝布鲁斯·韦恩（报纸这么写的），他们两个能有什么交集？是他偷税漏税被他抓到了？还是超速行驶被他抓到了？  
反正，总之应该不是什么好事，自己十有八九跟他有什么过节。  
“迪克？”布鲁斯皱眉，迪克在走神，这可不是他以前的行为。  
“呃……我们之前认识吗？”迪克问，“应该认识吧，看你好像跟我不是第一次见面的样子，韦恩先生。”  
“不。”布鲁斯说。  
“我们之间有过节吗？”  
布鲁斯想了想，犹豫地说到：“有……”  
迪克心想完了，估计一定是自己得罪他了，然而自己都不知道怎么得罪他了，这才不好办。  
——我到底做什么了？我开他罚单了？查他漏税了？抓他儿子了？  
“迪克。”布鲁斯打断他的思考，他的想法都写在脸上让人一眼就能看出来，“别想那么多了，先好好休息，等能出院了我就带你回家，阿尔弗雷德还在家等你。”  
回家？他们是家人吗？  
迪克思考起来。  
他叫迪克·格雷森（送他来的警察告诉他的），对面这个有钱人叫布鲁斯·韦恩，他们是一家人？那他是布鲁斯的私生子？还是同父异母的异姓弟弟？还是表兄弟？还有阿尔弗雷德是谁？  
他还在想着，布鲁斯的手机响了。  
“对，我找到他了，我在病房里。”布鲁斯对那边讲话，看了他几眼，“状况还好，但是他失忆了，我觉得他应该在想他是不是我的私生子或者同父异母的兄弟。”  
迪克猛地抬头。  
——布鲁斯·韦恩会读心术？  
他惊恐地看着他，布鲁斯对他挑了挑眉。  
“你先休息吧迪克，我明天再来，有什么需要就打电话联系我，你的手机里有我的号码。”  
布鲁斯走了，迪克看着床头那个屏幕碎了一半的手机，疑惑地解锁，找到联系人B的那栏。  
布鲁斯的名字在上面。  
——哇哦，迪克，你还真是个人物。

 

迪克在医院里躺了几天，布鲁斯每天都来，不过护士不让他待太久，因为他需要静养。  
几天后，迪克脑袋包着绷带出院了，布鲁斯付的医药费，然后要带他回家。他有些奇怪，从医生护士到警局来探望他的人，似乎都没有人觉得这有什么不对，好像韦恩公司总裁替他付钱，带他回家都是那么理所当然的事情。  
“我们去哪儿？”他问布鲁斯。  
“回家。”司机替他们打开车门，布鲁斯看着他，示意他先进去，“回哥谭。”  
车开走了，护士医生和警察看着车子离去，讨论起来。  
“我也想要个这样的养父。”一个护士说，“你看，关键时候，就是靠得住。”

 

车子开到了机场，迪克以为他们要坐飞机回去：“那个，机票？”  
布鲁斯扬了扬眉：“机票？你可忘得太多了，你以前坐我的飞机从来不用机票，招呼都不打一声的。”  
——哦，好吧。他忘了，这可是布鲁斯·韦恩，没几架私人飞机他都不敢说自己是布鲁斯·韦恩。  
可是自己用他的私人飞机都不用跟他打招呼？他真的是布鲁斯的私生子或者同父异母的兄弟吗？  
布鲁斯一手拉着他的手臂——另一只骨折了吊在胸前——往前走，带着他过了登机口，上了自己的私人飞机。  
——哇哦。  
迪克在内心惊呼。  
——真不愧是有钱人。  
“我们起飞后在飞机上吃午餐。”布鲁斯说，“还有段时间，你想睡一会儿吗？”  
迪克看了看那张不像是应该放在飞机上的柔软大床，觉得还是算了吧，就让他随便逛逛吧。  
飞机上有厨房，餐厅，酒吧，会客厅，娱乐房，还有一个用于办公的小书房，以及他之前看到的大卧室。洗手间也有两个，其中一个还带按摩浴缸。  
有钱人就是不一样啊。迪克感叹道。  
他们登机的时候是十点，厨房准备了早午餐，迪克转了一圈回来，正好看到布鲁斯坐在餐桌前，两份餐点刚刚被端上来。  
“刚出院的人先吃些清淡点的吧，如果阿尔弗雷德知道你吃了汉堡披萨，他又要说我们两个不懂事了。”  
迪克扭过头：“我怎么知道……”  
“我猜的。”布鲁斯耸肩，“反正只有垃圾食品和麦片两个选择。”  
早午餐是班尼迪克蛋和一份意式龙虾馄饨，还有一杯美式咖啡。布鲁斯跟他一起吃，就坐在他对面，这让他心跳加速——那可是哥谭宝贝布鲁斯（他没少偷听护士们关于布鲁斯的八卦），大名人，在他对面，一起吃早午餐，好像是稀松平常的事情。  
“怎么了？”布鲁斯在看手机上的消息，然而他感受到一股视线一直在盯着他，于是抬起头来，看到迪克的眼睛直勾勾看着他，“今天做的不好吃吗？”  
“不，很好吃。”他咬了溏心蛋一大口，蛋黄沾在他的嘴角上，“真的，好吃，味道棒极了。”  
布鲁斯看着他有点像孩子的吃饭方式，笑了起来，让迪克觉得有点晕眩：他真的是超级帅。


	2. Chapter 2

布鲁斯带迪克回了庄园，一进门阿尔弗雷德就冲过去，上下检查迪克：“哦天啊，迪克少爷，您还好真是太好了，您现在感觉怎么样？”  
“呃……”  
“阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯说。  
“噢，天哪，真是抱歉，我忘记了。”老管家放开了迪克，站直了身体，“迪克少爷，我是韦恩庄园的管家阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯。”  
“您好，潘尼沃斯先生。”迪克向他打招呼。  
“上帝！迪克少爷不记得我了！”  
“会好的，阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯说，“不要伤心。”  
迪克觉得自己伤了这个看起来很亲切对自己也很关心的老人家的心，于是问到：“抱歉，我忘记了，但是您可以给我讲讲我的事情？”  
“当然，迪克少爷。”阿尔弗雷德拉着迪克向起居室走，“您八岁时候就在这里生活了，是我和布鲁斯老爷看着您长大的。现在有些人想见您，他们是您的兄弟们。”  
——兄弟们！  
迪克心里砰砰打鼓。  
——他果然是布鲁斯·韦恩的私生子？还有兄弟们？  
“阿尔弗雷德？”被落下的布鲁斯的声音传来。  
“先生，您先去换身衣服，然后洗个澡，少爷们都在起居室等您。”  
“少爷们？”布鲁斯的音调更高了。  
“是的先生，您总不能对孩子们隐瞒这么大的事，迪克少爷需要他们。”  
然后迪克被带进了起居室——好大一个起居室，铺着高档地毯，挂着很多油画（看上去他们很值钱），花笙记插着鲜花，桌上摆着银器，沙发上——坐着三个人。  
三个男孩子，从大到小排，第一个都不能说是孩子了，应该是青年。第二个看上去还是青少年。第三个是孩子。目测只有十岁左右。  
“少爷们，布鲁斯老爷和迪克少爷回来了。”阿尔弗雷德说，迪克和沙发上的三个男孩大眼对小眼。  
“……嗨？”  
最小的那个一下就蹦起来扑过去了：“格雷森你怎么了？！你平时不这样的！”  
“我……我平时怎么样？”迪克身上挂了个十岁的孩子，他有点懵。  
“你平时是这样的。”稍微大点的那个青少年站起来，张开双臂就扑了过去，还捏高了嗓音，“‘我回来了小翅膀！想我了没！’”  
“恶！不要学他说话，还有我不是小翅膀。”还坐在那里的青年说到，青少年把头扭过去：“哦，得了吧，大红，大家都知道你是迪克的小翅膀。”  
“呃……小翅膀？”迪克看向青年那里，“你叫小翅膀？”  
“……迪基鸟你活腻歪了对不。”

 

布鲁斯回到楼下起居室的时候，他的四个罗宾们坐在沙发上，气氛十分沉默。  
半小时前——  
“少爷们，迪克少爷失忆了，我在电话里面告诉过你们了。”阿尔弗雷德把抱在一起的三个人分开，把他们按回沙发上，“所以还希望你们能帮帮忙，让他能恢复记忆——温柔的来，不要刺激他，也不要打他的脑袋。”  
“那我们要做什么？”杰森皱眉，“陪他回忆他有多少个女朋友？”  
“你愿意的话，杰森少爷。”阿尔弗雷德开门出去，“布鲁斯老爷等会儿会下来，你们等他一下，我先去烤些新鲜的甜饼干。”  
阿尔弗雷德出去了，没有人讲话。最后迪克耐不住这有些尴尬的气氛（在场的三个人都在看着他），试图缓和一下：“嗨……那个，你们都是谁？我听阿尔弗雷德说你是我们的兄弟。”  
“是。”“不是。”  
达米安和提姆看着杰森。  
“是。”“不是。”  
杰森看了回去。  
“陶德，格雷森失忆了，你不能帮他回想一下吗？”  
“我可以帮他回想，蝙蝠宝宝，但我不是他弟弟。”  
“哦，得了吧，大红，但事实上你就是，不是吗？”  
“少来，鸟宝宝，你们的全家福上都没我。”  
“你看你还是在意的。”  
“我没有。”杰森瞪了一眼达米安和提姆。  
“呃……兄弟们？”迪克好不容易插嘴进来，看来他的兄弟们感情不是特别好，但是似乎都有在关心他，“你们没必要吵架，我们是一家人。”  
“哈，一家人，全家福的时候可没想起来我。”杰森翻了个白眼。  
“小翅膀，你想要一个甜蜜的家？”  
“操你，迪基鸟，别那么叫我！”  
“好吧……不过你没否认呀。”迪克眨眨眼，“我现在失忆了，你们不先告诉我你们叫什么吗？”

那个青年叫杰森·陶德，就目前掌握到的信息来看，他是家里的老二，脾气暴躁，基本不在家住，而且似乎有着严重的叛逆心理，不过似乎又很介意全家福上没他的这件事。  
青少年叫提摩西·德雷克，他似乎很喜欢自己，他们感情应该很好。杰森和他关系似乎也不错，但是和旁边的小个子关系好像很糟。  
看起来十岁的那个果然只有十岁，他叫达米安·韦恩。  
迪克想着。  
达米安·韦恩。  
这孩子估计是布鲁斯的亲儿子，而他们三个大概是布鲁斯的私生子，所以达米安表现得和杰森提姆的关系很差，总是吵架。  
达米安在旁边瞪着一双绿眼睛看着他。  
“……达米安？”迪克被他盯得有点不知所措，“那个……你能告诉我我是谁吗？”  
“格雷森。”达米安瞪着他说，“你是理查德·格雷森，是一个警察，也是我们的……大哥。”  
“你以前还是个杂技演员，空中飞人那种。”提姆补充到，“我可是你的头号粉丝。”  
“哈，你这么说让我觉得特别骄傲提姆。”迪克挺起了胸膛。  
“你……”杰森想了很久，开口到，“你有过两个女朋友。”  
一片沉默。  
“大红，你就不能想点别的吗？”  
“想什么？他哪月哪日给我起了个小翅膀的外号？”  
“那个，杰森？”迪克连忙插话，“我前女友都是谁？”  
又是一片沉默。  
“……好问题。”杰森从牙缝里挤出来这句话，“你第一个女朋友是一个漂亮的红发的公主。”  
“天啊！”迪克惊叫起来，“我居然和公主谈过恋爱！”  
“是啊你差一点就要做亲王了。”虽然是外星的。  
“那我们为什么分手了？”  
“这个嘛……”杰森想了想，“大概是公主她有一米九的身高吧，迪基鸟。”  
旁边的提姆噗呲一声笑了出来。  
“那第二个女朋友呢？”迪克继续问。  
“第二个也是个漂亮的红发美女，”杰森说，“她是哥谭市警察局局长的女儿。”  
“天啊！”迪克又叫了起来，“我失忆前一定很帅很迷人对不对？又是公主，又是局长千金，我一定很受欢迎对不对？”  
“……迪基，我知道的是你失忆，而不是脑子也坏了。”杰森觉得他可以把白眼翻过去不用翻回来了，“不过，是的，人人都爱迪基鸟。”  
“那我现在是单身吗？”  
三个人再一次陷入了沉默，杰森甚至站起来倒了杯水，喝的无声无息。  
“……兄弟们？”  
没人回应。  
“迪克？”  
布鲁斯洗过澡，换了衣服进来了。达米安跳下沙发，跑了过去。  
“父亲，格雷森真的什么都不记得了。”  
“不过他们都在帮我恢复记忆。”迪克赶忙说到。  
“真的吗？”布鲁斯表示怀疑。  
“真的。杰森，提姆，达米安都在帮我回忆。”他顿了顿，说到，“父亲。”  
在场的四个人全部愣住，杰森手里的水杯都掉在了地上。  
“……迪克？你刚刚说什么？”布鲁斯又问了一次。  
“弟弟们都在帮助我，父亲。”

 

这个问题很严峻。  
布鲁斯心想。  
迪克那么多年来从没有叫过他一声父亲或者爸爸。  
不不不，他平常也不会叫他爸爸，说起来也不应该叫他爸爸，他收养这些孩子不是为了听他们叫他爸爸。  
这几个孩子到底帮他回想了什么，迪克开始管他叫父亲——还不是爸爸，爸爸更亲切一点，父亲明显是达米安的叫法。  
“……父亲？”迪克叫他。  
“……你们几个，真的在帮迪克回忆吗？”  
“真的，布鲁斯，我们有。”提姆连忙在杰森开口前说到，“不过我们可没说要他叫你父亲。”  
迪克听着，猛然反应过来。  
——没错，他们是私生子，达米安才是布鲁斯的亲生儿子。布鲁斯作为一个公众人物，有三个私生子是一件相当大的丑闻。就提姆对布鲁斯的称呼来看，不管他们之间关系如何，甚至还拍了全家福，他都不能叫布鲁斯父亲。  
“是真的，布鲁斯。”迪克说，揉了揉太阳穴，“抱歉，我刚才犯糊涂了。”  
布鲁斯盯着他看，迪克不像说谎的样子。  
但是这个问题依然很严峻，搞不好迪克其实误会了什么。  
“迪基鸟，看起来你刚刚把老头子吓到了。”杰森这句话是挤出来的，虽然听上去带着嘲笑的语气。


	3. Chapter 3

距离晚餐还有不少时间，迪克做了很多事情。  
阿尔弗雷德烤了美味的甜饼干给他们，五个大男人吃的不亦乐乎，达米安还要了一杯牛奶，偶尔用牛奶泡一下饼干。整个过程中没有人吵架，没有人斗嘴，没有人表示不满。阿尔弗雷德就像家里的老祖父，他总有方法管住家里的孩子们。  
提姆带他熟悉了宅子，杰森在后面溜溜达达地跟着，并声明自己只是很久没回来了跟着转转。达米安出去和狗玩，迪克被提姆带进了自己的房间，他能从窗子里看见和提图斯玩飞盘的达米安。  
“狗狗需要很大的运动量。”迪克趴在窗子上看了起来，提姆也靠了过去：“是啊，正好达米安也有那个活力。”  
转了一圈回到起居室，迪克借来了提姆的PAD，看起了新闻。  
“真稀奇，你以前从不看新闻板块。”临近晚餐时间，布鲁斯从后面过来，坐到迪克旁边。  
“那我平时看什么？”  
“漫画板块，然后你会把数独的部分留给提姆。”  
“听上去是一个警察的习惯。”迪克耸耸肩。  
“父亲。”达米安牵着提图斯进来了，身上还沾着些草屑，“今晚还要出门吗。”  
布鲁斯犹豫了，似乎很难抉择。  
“晚上有什么事吗？”迪克问，“加班？”  
“嗯，对。”布鲁斯说，“公司还有很多工作要做。”  
“布鲁斯，我和达米安可以去的。”提姆冒了出来，“迪克受伤了，你最好好好陪陪他，其他的事情由我们来做就可以了。”  
“可是——”  
“人手不够的话杰森也会来帮忙。”说着提姆转头看向正在那里看《傲慢与偏见》的杰森，“是吧，杰森？”  
杰森冲这边瞥了一眼，点点头，继续看他的书。  
“公司的事情你可以处理？”迪克不可置否地看着提姆，“提姆，我是说，你还没成年呢。”  
“我很快就成年了，迪克。”提姆笑了起来，“你是忘了，我已经是公司的代理总裁了。”  
——上帝啊他的弟弟可真优秀。  
“那达米安呢？”迪克看向在那里揉提图斯肚子饿达米安，“他只有五年级吧？”  
“哦，你更不用担心他。”提姆扭头看了看达米安，“他十岁就拿到大学学位了，处理公司的水平赶得上布鲁斯。现在上小学只是为了让他过一个正常的童年。”  
——更正一下，韦恩家的孩子大概都是怪物。  
“那，杰森呢？”  
“修理工。”杰森赶在所有人说话之前回答到，“修车或者组装车可以来找我。”  
“可是，陶德，你——”  
“闭嘴，小鬼。”杰森瞪了达米安一眼，“你在质疑我的手艺吗？”  
迪克不禁期待起自己以前是个什么样的人了。  
“你的话，”布鲁斯说，“你中学的数学作业都是克拉克帮你做的。”  
“……”  
“还有公司的事务，你一窍不通。”达米安说，“看见数字就头疼，最后还是我帮你解决的。”  
“要说独一无二的话，我觉得你的空中转体三周半那个动作整个哥谭只有你做得出来。”提姆真诚的表示。  
迪克用仅存的一只手捂住了脸。  
“其实还不算差，迪基鸟。”杰森一边看书一边说，“至少你是个干大事的人，毕竟你可是睡了——”  
“咳咳！”  
布鲁斯的喉咙似乎不大舒服，需要喝点水吗？

 

克拉克是晚餐时间来的，他进门后先看到了布鲁斯，阴着一张脸站在那里，旁边站着杰森。  
“布鲁斯，迪克回来了？”  
“嗯，”布鲁斯的脸依然没有好转，“他正在起居室。”  
“好的，你们慢慢聊。”克拉克风一般得冲进了起居室，布鲁斯继续面对杰森。  
“下次不许这么说了。”他的脸色很难看，“你不能一次性给他太多的刺激。”  
“哇，你们两个上个月才力排想象中的艰难险阻告诉我们你们搞在一起六个月了——”  
“杰森。”  
“——你们在一起六个月了。”杰森改口到，“然后呢？蜜月期还没过就这样了？你还不打算让他第一时间知道？难道要等到他又看上哪个红发美女给你带回家来说‘父亲我们在一起了祝福我们吧’你才高兴？”  
“……杰森，我觉得你最近电视剧看太多了。”

 

“迪克！”克拉克冲了进来，速度之快把迪克吓了一跳，“天哪，小红，你还好吗？”  
“呃……你是谁？”迪克往沙发里缩了缩。  
“是我呀，克拉克·肯特。”克拉克说，“天哪你不记得我了，你中学时我们就认识了，你还叫我大蓝呢，你特别喜欢我，内裤都是超人图案的，你看你现在还穿着呢。”  
迪克不由自主的用PAD挡住了裤子。  
“你怎么知道的？”  
“因为我是——唔唔唔唔——”  
布鲁斯从后面扑过来捂住了克拉克的嘴。  
“少爷们，晚餐准备好了。”阿尔弗雷德恰好进来，“哎呀，克拉克先生，您要留下用餐吗？”  
克拉克挣脱了布鲁斯，扶正了自己的眼镜：“不用了阿尔弗雷德，我先回大都会了，路易斯还在家等着我。”然后他转向迪克，“好好休息，迪克，我会再来看你的。”  
然后他又像一阵风一样出去了。  
“……肯特先生他……跑的可真快啊……”  
“那当然，克拉克先生以前可是十项全能冠军。”阿尔弗雷德理所当然地说到。

 

晚餐时间十分愉悦，阿尔弗雷德准备了蟹肉奶油蘑菇汤，迪克吃的很开心，他觉得这应该是他最喜欢吃的东西了，一连要了好几碗。  
“我喜欢这汤。”迪克又喝下一碗后说到，“谢谢你，阿尔弗雷德，这应该是我最喜欢吃的东西了。”  
“迪克少爷，您还是这么喜欢我真是太高兴了。”  
“迪基，我要提醒你，你最喜欢的东西其实是麦片。”坐在距离布鲁斯最远位置的杰森说，“不管我们怎么没收，你最爱的还是谷物麦片。”  
“哦，杰森少爷，我觉得这正好是让迪克少爷养成良好饮食习惯的好机会。”阿尔弗雷德说，“还有，少爷们，你们不是小孩子了，请吃掉那些蔬菜，为了你们的健康着想。”  
所有的叉子都动了起来，阿尔弗雷德露出十分满意的表情。  
晚餐过后，杰森、提姆和达米安出门去公司（当然，假装的，他们要去蝙蝠洞准备夜巡），阿尔弗雷德去了厨房，就连提图斯回到自己的窝里准备睡觉，一时间只剩下了布鲁斯和迪克两个人。  
“迪克，我们要谈谈。”  
迪克心里有点慌张。  
“谈什么？”  
“……我们先去书房。”  
迪克跟着布鲁斯，他心里更慌张了。直觉告诉他布鲁斯是找他谈一些重要的事，和他失去的记忆有关，然而他担心会是不好的事情。  
好的，我们格雷森先生聪明的脑瓜开始梳理这些信息。  
布鲁斯是达米安的亲生父亲，达米安管他叫大哥，杰森和提姆是他的弟弟们，阿尔弗雷德统一称呼他为少爷，那么能肯定，他是布鲁斯的孩子，姓氏不同的原因大概是因为头三个都是私生子，只有达米安是韦恩家的正统继承人。  
家里没有女主人，所有人都不曾提起女主人，那么达米安的母亲可能早已过世。  
达米安和杰森、提姆的关系都不大好，但是和自己似乎比较亲密。阿尔弗雷德说他是看着自己长大的，那么很有可能达米安也是自己看着长大的。而杰森和提姆则是长大后才被韦恩家所接纳的。  
布鲁斯应该很看重家人，尽管他们是私生子他也一视同仁，还和他们照了全家福。而且阿尔弗雷德只是管家，他也拿老人当长辈看待。  
四个儿子里，除了离家叛逆的杰森，似乎只有自己最没出息。布鲁斯让提姆接手公司的事务，说明他不在乎提姆私生子的身份而注重他的能力，那么优势只有空中转体三周半的自己似乎很没用，加上现在他失忆了——  
“你在想什么？”布鲁斯的眉头皱了起来，“你在想我会不会说些你不想听的话？”  
“……布鲁斯，说实话你会读心术对吧？”  
“迪克，你想什么都写在脸上，再说我看了快二十年我能不明白你在想什么吗？”  
布鲁斯坐在了书房的椅子上，他让迪克过来，站在桌子旁边。  
“我大概知道你在想什么，迪克。”他说。  
迪克咽了口口水。  
“你失去了记忆，但是很多本能的反应没变。你观察四周，观察身边的人，看报或者上网浏览信息，以此获得更多的情报。你在这么做，是吗？”  
迪克觉得自己大概开始出冷汗了。  
“你身边的很多信息应该给了你不少的情报，但是因为没有记忆所以很多事情都是你根据所见所闻推测的，对吗？”  
迪克有点紧张地摸了摸鼻梁。  
“让我猜猜，迪克。”布鲁斯拉过迪克那只还健全的手握在手里，看着他的眼睛，“你在猜测，你是我的私生子，因为你姓格雷森，而达米安称呼你为大哥，阿尔弗雷德称呼你为少爷。”  
迪克瞪大了眼睛。  
“你还在猜测，为什么提姆可以接手公司的事，你却只能做警察。”布鲁斯的语气缓和了些，“你觉得这应该是你没有提姆聪明导致的，所以你以为我叫你来是想把你从家中剔除出去。”  
他用了肯定句。他答对了。  
“迪克……我不会把任何人从家里赶走。”布鲁斯轻轻摩挲着他的手，“就算是杰森从来不愿意回家，我也不会把他赶走，因为我们是家人。”  
“布鲁斯……”  
“迪克……你是特别的。”布鲁斯说，“尤其特别的，所以不要想这些了，这都不是事实，而且对你的记忆没有好处。”  
他顿了顿，最后松开了手。  
“慢慢来吧，医生说帮你恢复记忆要轻柔些，不要用你的脑袋去想那些事情，那不是真的。”  
他说了两次。  
迪克现在迷惑了起来。  
布鲁斯的意思是说他们其实不是父子关系？  
那他们是什么？  
养父子？  
“迪克。”  
“布鲁斯？”迪克回过神来。  
“不要想了，你是我法律意义上的养子。”布鲁斯说，“法律意义上。杰森和提姆也是。”  
——他为什么总会知道我在想什么？  
“还有，”布鲁斯接着说，“我没有结婚，达米安才是所谓的私生子，但他的确是我的亲生儿子。”  
——哦操，这真劲爆。  
“但是，我不是单身。”  
最后说完这句话，布鲁斯向他挑了挑眉。  
“准备一下早点休息吧，医生说你不能熬夜。”他打开一扇侧门，回到自己的卧室，“明天我会给你看一些东西。对于你的记忆，我们要慢慢来，温柔些。”  
迪克在原地站着，看着布鲁斯关上那扇门，他的心脏在疯狂跳动。  
他大概知道为什么大家会管他叫哥谭宝贝了，因为没有人不会在见过他之后爱上布鲁斯。


	4. Chapter 4

迪克这一晚睡得无比舒服——如果忽略他的头，手臂和腿上还没好的伤口的话。  
柔软的床，高档的床单，柔软的枕头，温暖的被窝，有钱人的家庭真好，睡得真舒服。  
莱斯利医生上午来了一趟，给他做了身体检查，嘱咐他要注意休息不要熬夜等等注意事项后，慈爱地看着他，然后出门了。阿尔弗雷德将她送出了门口。  
“阿尔弗雷德，布鲁斯他们呢？”  
“布鲁斯老爷在公司今天白天他有些工作需要处理。”阿尔弗雷德给他倒了一杯热牛奶，“杰森少爷在他的房间看书，提姆少爷和达米安少爷上学去了。”  
大家都不在，迪克觉得没事做，他决定去骚扰杰森。  
他一直以为杰森这样一个脾气暴躁，和家人不和，离家出走，叛逆无比的男孩子（然而他忽略了杰森已经成年），是一个只会喜欢摇滚和不爱看书的人，然而昨天他发现杰森居然在看《傲慢与偏见》，这让他对杰森有了些改观。  
“怎么了，迪基鸟。”杰森从他的房间探出头来。  
“嗨，杰森，布鲁斯他们都不在，我能和你呆一会儿吗？”  
杰森本来想说拒绝，但是看到迪克一只手还吊在胸前，脑袋上还缠着纱布，他“啧”了一声，把门打开：“进来吧，要是你把我的房间弄乱了，我一定会让你两只手都吊在胸前。”  
迪克开心的进了门，然后他发现杰森手里正拿着一本《战争与和平》。  
“小翅膀，你在看托尔斯泰？”  
“操你，迪基，我说了别那么叫我。”杰森关上门，坐回那张看起来很舒服的扶手椅里，“难道有规定我这样的人不能看托尔斯泰？”  
迪克打量了杰森的房间几眼，杰森的房间干净整洁的不像他的性格，墙角一把电吉他表明他也有过孩子们的乐队梦，然而吸引迪克注意的还是桌子上的几本书。  
“傲慢与偏见，简·爱，雾都孤儿，瓦尔登湖，君主论……”迪克看着那些书脊，“孙子兵法？”  
“怎么了？”杰森抬头。  
“没什么，就是没想到你会看这么多书。”  
“老家伙书房里有的是，不看白不看。”杰森低下头继续看。  
迪克看着书桌，然后他看到了抽屉。  
他选择拉开抽屉，里面是一本笔记本，打开一看，标题是：  
《傲慢与偏见》读书笔记。  
“小翅膀啊小翅膀。”迪克感叹到，“没想到啊没想到。”  
“迪基鸟！！！”

 

布鲁斯是下午回来的，他在书房里找到了迪克。  
“你怎么在这里？”  
“呃……杰森他不让我进他的房间了。”迪克抓抓头发，“所以我来这里打发一下时间。”  
布鲁斯放下公文包走到办公椅边上，电脑屏幕上显示着哥谭、超人、蝙蝠侠的信息，搜索栏里已经输入了“正义联盟”的关键词。  
“看来你已经在研究信息了。”布鲁斯一手撑在办公桌上，一手放在椅子上，迪克被他圈在了桌子、椅子和布鲁斯的胸膛之间，“你有发现什么有趣的事情吗？”  
“有的。”迪克的眼睛亮晶晶的，“超人实在太帅了！”  
“……”  
“还有，我发现布鲁斯你在资助蝙蝠侠和正义联盟。”迪克继续说，“你太帅了布鲁斯！这对达米安来说是一个好的榜样，当然如果你不会那么快就换女朋友对他来说就更有正面教育的意义了——”  
“迪克。”布鲁斯打断他的滔滔不绝，“一件事，我现在没有女朋友，还有我已经很长时间没有女朋友了，也很长时间没有和姑娘们约会过了。”  
迪克停了下来，他仔细分析着这句话。  
“……可是你昨天不还说，你没有结婚，但不是单身……”他的眼睛瞪了起来，“哦，天哪！”  
布鲁斯挑眉：“所以，你知道了什么？”  
“天哪……布鲁斯……”迪克有些手足无措，“达米安知道吗？”  
“全家人都知道，迪克。”布鲁斯叹了口气，“所以，你想起来了什么吗？”  
“……哦，不，十分抱歉布鲁斯。”迪克真诚的看着他，“我回来之后还没有见过他，他在哪儿？”  
“……他就在这儿。”  
“什么？你居然不告诉我！”迪克从椅子上跳了起来，“哪个房间？我要去见见他，太失礼了，我回来后还没有见过他！”  
布鲁斯捂住眼睛，他有点泄气。

 

在按住了迪克，让他忘了刚刚他说的话后，布鲁斯给了他一份文件让他看，说有助于他恢复记忆（迪克打开一看，是历年的蝙蝠侠和罗宾的报到，按日期排列的），然后他从另外的通道下到蝙蝠洞。  
“妈的迪基鸟失忆了，好奇心可没一点少。”杰森冲他抱怨，“你就不能告诉他别乱翻我的东西吗？”  
“杰森，这话你跟他说也一样。”  
“说什么？你他妈下次再翻我的读书笔记我就把你那漂亮的屁股崩了？”  
“杰森！”  
“啊，是的，我又说要欺负你的大蓝鸟了，你说想怎么样吧？”  
“你居然写读书笔记？”布鲁斯皱起了眉头。  
“……你就不能关注些重点吗？！”

 

晚些时候达米安和提姆也回来了，迪克欣慰的看着小朋友回到自己房间写作业（完全忘记了对方已经拿到了大学学位的事实），提姆则选择回房间补觉。  
“提姆，等一下。”迪克拉住提姆，凑到他耳边小声的说，“我今天和布鲁斯谈过了……他有个男朋友，是吧？”  
——哇哦，布鲁斯，我简直能预见接下来的误会了。  
“对，他的确有。”提姆回答，十分诚实。  
“对方人怎么样？”迪克问，“我是说，我怕对方会给达米安造成什么不好的影响。”  
提姆想了想，决定还是走温和路线。  
“他人很好，你不用担心他会给达米安造成什么坏影响。”提姆说，“他是我见过最好的人之一。他是个正直的警察，无论什么情况他都不会偏离正道，人人都喜欢他。而且他了解布鲁斯，他们已经相处了快二十年了。”  
“天哪……”迪克的眼睛在发光，“听得我都要崇拜他了！提姆，他是谁？”  
“他——”  
“格雷森。”  
达米安的声音传来。  
“达米安？”迪克扭头，达米安的房门开了一个缝，“怎么了？”  
“我说，格雷森。”  
“嗯，我在，怎么了？”  
达米安就那么看着他，然后“啧”了一下，啪的关上了门。  
“……他好像还没到叛逆期的年龄吧提姆？提姆？”迪克抓抓头发，回头一看，提姆已经困到不行，靠着墙边出溜下去睡着了。

 

今天蝙蝠侠要去正义大厅开会，公司的事情由提姆去办，达米安去了泰坦塔，杰森则去和罗伊小聚。  
阿尔弗雷德出门采购，迪克也想去，不过医生建议他暂时不要出门，因此阿尔弗雷德拒绝了他。  
“请在家里等着，迪克少爷，我给您烤了新鲜的饼干，我很快就会回来的。”他把提图斯的狗绳塞进迪克手里，“达米安少爷今天有课外活动，请您帮他遛狗。”  
阿尔弗雷德出门了，迪克手里拿着遛狗绳，脚边坐着一个用期待的眼神看着他的提图斯。  
“我还有别的选择吗？”迪克对提图斯说，“好狗狗，希望你会玩儿捡飞盘。”  
当然，既然是蝙蝠狗，提图斯的智商玩个飞盘还是不在话下的，但这已经足够让他开心了。迪克用还能活动的那只手把飞盘扔出去，提图斯跃起接住，然后叼回来，迪克就再一次扔出去，就这样一次又一次，直到迪克觉得他实在没力气了。  
“好狗狗，我们该回去了。”他揉揉提图斯的脖子，沾着一身草屑带着大狗回去。他想洗个澡，不过布鲁斯不让他用浴缸，因为他身上的伤口长时间浸泡的话不利于愈合。  
不过迪克已经二十多了，他怎么可能什么都听布鲁斯的呢？  
只要把受伤的小腿搭在浴缸边上就行了，胳膊也是，其他地方还是可以泡澡的。  
他决定泡个澡，而且他要用韦恩庄园最好的浴缸。  
那一定是布鲁斯住的主卧室的浴缸了。  
提图斯一进屋就跑去水盆边上喝水，蝙蝠狗似乎比迪克还让人省心。迪克欢乐的上楼，欢乐的开门，欢乐的——  
天哪这个卧室可真大啊。  
更重要的是，不只是他的卧室大，是这景色，太棒了。  
韦恩庄园后面是一片湖泊，私人的。布鲁斯的卧室有一面墙全部是落地窗，能把整个湖泊的美景尽收眼中。  
天哪。  
迪克在心里惊叹。  
想一想，有钱多金的哥谭宝贝，穿着真丝睡袍，坐在卧室的扶手椅上看书，背景是这片湖泊，这时他抬起头对你一笑，站起来，真丝睡袍散开，露出胸膛——  
迪克突然觉得不好。  
好像有什么地方充血了。

 

蝙蝠侠今天来开一个例行会议，听取大家的报告。散会后超人向他询问迪克的情况，他想了想，还是没把迪克喊他父亲这个尴尬的事情告诉他。  
“我们要不要组团去看他？”神奇女侠问到。  
“我觉得还是等他好一些，你们要是集体去看他，他大概会幸福的直接晕倒。”  
历史总是惊人的相似，迪克再一次成为了超人的粉丝。  
蝙蝠侠心想。  
为什么没有人会第一眼看到蝙蝠侠就成为他的粉丝呢？（钢骨对此表示附议）  
手头上没有其他事情了，蝙蝠侠也早早的准备回家——估计还能赶上午饭，这真是从来没有过的现象。  
今天是阿尔弗雷德采买的日子，他似乎还没有回来，整个宅子里只有趴在窝里打盹的提图斯。布鲁斯喊了几声迪克，没人回答，大概是阿尔弗雷德带他出去了。  
还是先上楼，去书房整理一下资料。  
布鲁斯上了楼梯，发现自己的卧室门是开着的。他悄声走进去，听见有什么声音，但是很不清楚，是从主卧室的洗手间里传来的。  
不关卧室的门，关洗手间的，他想不出自己家里有谁能干这种事。于是布鲁斯伸手拧开了洗手间的门把，然后他一用力把门把拽掉了。


	5. Chapter 5

迪克觉得他现在的心情简直难以启齿。  
天知道他为什么一想那种每个看到布鲁斯花边新闻的人都会想象的色情情景居然会勃起——十分果断，毫不犹豫的勃起，这让他觉得十分羞愧。  
布鲁斯是他的养父，对他很好，据阿尔弗雷德说他从八岁就被布鲁斯收养了，给了他优渥的生活，他不知道他为何会有这种想法，即使布鲁斯是双性恋（他推测的），即使他的爱侣是个男人，但这也是不允许的，无论哪种理由都不允许。  
他觉得有些崩溃，但是他刚刚幻想的那个镜头在他脑中挥之不去，仿佛他对这一切有反应是理所当然的事情。  
——布鲁斯·韦恩，他有着对所有人的致命吸引力，和性吸引力。  
他想起昨天看到的一篇关于布鲁斯的文章，低头看了看自己，觉得那个评论员所言非虚。  
迪克抿住了嘴唇，他的脑内在战斗，最后他垂头丧气的关上了浴室的门，打开那个超大的按摩浴缸（他甚至都没有感叹那个浴缸），小心翼翼坐了进去，把受伤的腿和手臂搭在浴缸边上，慢慢放松自己。  
布鲁斯不在，谁都不在，他应该好好放松自己，用这个高级按摩浴缸泡个澡。  
迪克伸手摸了摸自己精神无比的充血部位。  
或许趁没有人的时候解决一下正常成年男人的生理需要也是可以理解的。  
于是他把腿分的更开，温暖的水流波浪一样在浴缸里翻滚，翻起的水花把他的身体遮住了，水面上只能看见包着纱布的脑袋和小腿，还有打着夹板的左手。  
这浴缸真舒服。  
迪克心想。  
布鲁斯和他的爱侣在这里做过什么事吗？  
这么一想，迪克觉得那个地方更精神了。看来他必须在这里解决一下生理需求，希望布鲁斯或者其他人不会突然回来，他会速战速决的。  
他抚摸着自己的阴茎，上下撸动起来。这个动作很自然，每一个经历过青春期的男孩子都做过同样的事——如果他的脑子里想的不是布鲁斯的话，这就更自然了。  
水流温柔冲刷着他的皮肤，让他觉得十分舒服，他想象着自己的前胸贴上了布鲁斯的肌肤，他轻轻抚摸着自己，就像水流，温柔，温暖。  
迪克抑制不住地向前挺动身体，仿佛真的有人在抚摸他，手上的速度也开始加快，他舒服的哼哼了起来。  
“布鲁斯……继续……”他的指尖划过自己的冠状沟，爽得一股电流直接冲上大脑，让他哼哼唧唧地嘟囔了起来，“布鲁斯……好棒……嗯哼……”  
然后门开了，接着咔嚓一声，门把手掉了下来。  
迪克错愕地转过头去，布鲁斯握着一个门把站在门口。  
他们四目相对。

 

布鲁斯和迪克都完全没想到会发生这样的事——各种情绪混杂在一起，让迪克都忘记了尴尬，他条件反射要站起来，但是却慌张得忘记了自己还有一条腿一条胳膊搭在外面，于是最终他直接扑腾了两下斜着歪进了水里。  
“迪克！”  
布鲁斯立刻反应过来，扔掉手里的门把手，几步跨过去把迪克捞了起来。迪克呛了几口水，布鲁斯把他捞起来之后他紧紧抓着布鲁斯的衬衫，靠着他的胸膛不住地咳嗽。  
“迪克，你还好吗？”布鲁斯紧紧抱着他，“有没有摔到哪里？”  
迪克摇摇头，他的脸因为咳嗽变得通红。布鲁斯扯过旁边的浴巾，把迪克抱出浴室，放在自己的床上，给他擦身上的水。  
迪克觉得自己现在一定狼狈不堪，他低着头不敢看布鲁斯。  
“……我很抱歉，布鲁斯……”他的声音小得像蚊子，“我很抱歉……等我好了我就搬出去，对不起……”  
“……你为什么要道歉。”布鲁斯开始给他擦头发，“还有你为什么要搬出去？”  
“……你明明看到了，布鲁斯。”  
“是啊，我看到了，还听到了。”布鲁斯叹了口气，他本来想循序渐进的帮助迪克找回记忆，但是现实好像就是想让他打直球，“你吓到我了，迪克，你差点把自己淹死在浴缸里。”  
“我说的不是这个，布鲁斯——”  
“嗯，你想说什么？”布鲁斯抬起他的下巴让他看着自己，“迪克，你是不是觉得，我有一个男朋友，你刚刚这么做很对不起我和他？”  
迪克满脸通红，羞耻涌了上来，他想抱住头，但是布鲁斯没有允许他这么做。  
“你有没有想过，那个人是谁。”布鲁斯说，“在你现在就认识的人里面，你有没有想过？”  
迪克想着提姆告诉他的那个人的特点，犹犹豫豫地开口：“是……克拉克先生吗？”  
布鲁斯很想撞墙。  
“你是不是想让莱恩小姐踹我。”他闭上眼深深地叹气，“迪克，迪克，你应该明白了才对，你一向很聪明，为什么就是不明白。”  
迪克愣愣地看着他，然后选择摇头。  
布鲁斯放弃了他最后的矜持。  
迪克被一把推倒在床上，布鲁斯居高临下看着他，他能嗅到他身上的须后水味，带着布鲁斯的气息，让他那个刚刚吓软了的部位又硬了起来。  
“我说过了，迪克，你虽然失忆了，但是本能反应是忘不掉的。”布鲁斯伸手摸了摸迪克潮湿的发丝，“你就从没觉得你的一些反应和想法是顺其自然的吗？”  
“……布鲁斯，你说的难道……”迪克的嘴唇动了动，但是就是说不出来后面的话，他还是不确定是否是那样。  
“你刚才喊我的名字了。”布鲁斯说，“因为你的潜意识里还记得，你的身体还记得。”  
“迪克，你陪了我快二十年，你收到所有人的喜爱，你甚至改变了达米安，你是最了解我的人。”布鲁斯捧住迪克的脸，“你还不明白吗，你的那些反应就是失忆也忘不掉的，你是我爱人的证据。”

 

迪克觉得自己在做梦。  
他失忆了，受了一身的伤，被亿万富翁接回家，告诉他他是这个家的养子，然后他发现他似乎爱着他的养父还会喊着他的名字自慰，结果被自己的养父抓个正着，差点淹死在按摩浴缸里还被告知自己其实是自己养父的男朋友。  
他觉得绝对不会还有比这些更劲爆的事情了（顺便一说，事实证明他错了）。  
“迪克，你不要去想以前的事情。”布鲁斯的声音把他的理智唤了回来，“你告诉我，现在的你爱我吗？”  
“可是布鲁斯——”  
“我是你法律意义上的养父，这不冲突。”布鲁斯打断他，他似乎有些急躁，“我们没有血缘关系，现在，告诉我你的想法，迪克。”  
布鲁斯就那么直勾勾地看着他，离得这么近，他能感受到布鲁斯的体温和呼吸甚至是心跳，他能嗅到布鲁斯的气息，他能感受到那双蓝眼睛的视线正在看着他的眼睛，里面似乎点起了火。  
“……是的……”他的声音又变得像蚊子一样，“是的……布鲁斯……”  
“大点声，迪克，我听不清。”  
“是的！”迪克闭上眼睛叫到，他只想用手捂住脸躲避这羞愧或者是害羞的场景，“是的！布鲁斯！我爱你！我觉得我大概从在医院看到你的时候就爱上你了！”  
“那就正好了。”布鲁斯放开了他，迪克悄悄睁开眼睛，看到布鲁斯快速的脱掉了自己的衣服，然后又压了上来，“我想温柔的让你恢复记忆，但是现实是我一温柔你就会想到别的地方去，所以我觉得还是该用我的方式。”  
“什么方式？”  
“最直接的。”布鲁斯回答，伸手摸到他的大腿，然后将那条腿抬起来架到肩膀上，“既然是这么发现你的，我们就从这部分开始。”


	6. Chapter 6

布鲁斯·韦恩的床头柜里怎么可能少了润滑剂和避孕套。  
不过布鲁斯不想用安全套，无论如何，他的小蓝鸟是免不掉一顿教育了。  
他拿了个枕头给迪克，然后又拿了一个垫在他的腰下，接着迪克就觉得凉凉的粘稠的润滑剂倒了上来。  
其实他有点期待，这是实话。  
“慢慢呼吸，然后放松。”  
布鲁斯的第一根手指伸了进来，慢慢的挤进来，然后慢慢的抽插，惹得迪克咕哝了几声。  
他没觉得疼，他尽力放松下来，也没觉得难受，很快布鲁斯就加了第二根手指进来，继续慢慢挤进来，然后抽插，手指间撑开的空隙令润滑剂发出咕叽咕叽的声音，听上去过于色情，让迪克的脸又红了起来，他抬起手臂挡住了眼睛。  
“迪克，把手拿下去。”布鲁斯说到，迪克乖乖把手放了下去，“看着我，迪克。”  
迪克听话的看着布鲁斯，然后布鲁斯加入了第三根手指。  
“嗯！”迪克发出一声急促的呻吟，布鲁斯压的更近了，然后他吻了上去，舌头熟练地伸进迪克的口腔，两个人的唾液混合在一起。  
——好甜，为什么布鲁斯的唾液是甜的。  
迪克觉得他的大脑正在燃烧，他的腿架在布鲁斯的肩膀上，他的后穴塞着布鲁斯的手指，他的舌头和布鲁斯的交缠在一起——他们的身体在摩擦，他能嗅到布鲁斯身上的气味愈发香甜，那种令人控制不住的荷尔蒙的气息。  
布鲁斯终于放开了他的舌头，而他还伸着舌尖一副不想结束的样子，脸颊潮红，黑色的头发湿润，眼睛朦胧地看着布鲁斯。  
——该死的性感！  
迪克完全没有注意到，自己也有着评论员所说的那种“致命的吸引力和性吸引力”，这甚至能吸引蝙蝠侠。  
布鲁斯抽出了手指，低声骂了一声“damn sexy”，按住迪克的大腿，慢慢将自己涂了润滑剂的阴茎挤进去。  
“唔！”迪克发出一声气音，他能感觉布鲁斯正在慢慢进来，慢慢开拓他的身体，他甚至能感觉到那根阴茎有多粗多长，他隐约觉得这将是一件快乐的事。  
“放松，迪克。”布鲁斯的语调很温柔，“不会疼的。”  
阴茎进去了一部分，慢慢抽插起来，然后再慢慢进去一部分——迪克开始呻吟，小声的，咬住了自己的嘴唇。  
“你之前不是还在喊我的名字吗？”布鲁斯俯下身舔了舔他的嘴唇，“别咬，叫出来，你想怎么叫都可以。”  
接着他又深入了些，抽插的力度也变大了，迪克的声音陡然变高，涨满的不适已经褪去，快感开始涌上来，像潮水一样，支配他大脑的则是永不餍足的贪欲。  
“好棒……布鲁斯……”他扭动着腰肢，“布鲁斯……继续……好舒服……”  
后穴变得更加松软，布鲁斯将阴茎整根插进去，顶得迪克尖叫一声，然后直接抽插起来——还碰到了某个地方，这让迪克几乎弹了起来，控制不住地把那只还能动的手环上布鲁斯的颈间，抬起腰拼命向前送。  
“布鲁斯——那里！”他有些语无伦次，甚至尖叫了起来，“好棒！布鲁斯——还要——啊啊啊——”  
迪克的后穴很湿，很热，穴口很紧，里面却湿热柔软，操起来爽的就像天堂——布鲁斯将那张结实的大床都顶撞地晃动了起来，床上迪克已经挺起腰，上半身几乎挂在他身上，尖叫着要他更快更用力地操他。  
——他太棒了，一如既往。  
“迪克，感觉怎么样。”布鲁斯的额头冒出了细密的汗珠，下身用力快速地抽插着迪克的后穴，“告诉我，你之前自慰的时候在想些什么？”  
“啊——布鲁斯——”迪克拼命攀着他的肩膀，声音带了些哭腔，眼神有些涣散，“在想布鲁斯——啊，啊——操我布鲁斯，用力操我——”  
这些熟悉的浪叫让布鲁斯满意的笑了起来，他的小鸟一如失忆前那样在他的床上，在他的身下，一丝不挂的叫着相同的话。  
——不会有比这更催情的了。  
布鲁斯用力操干着迪克，最终迪克双眼失神地尖叫着高潮了。  
无精高潮，迪克觉得脑子里一片白光炸开，他一定翻白眼了。  
“迪克，还没完呢。”布鲁斯将迪克瘫软的身体抱在怀里，让他坐在自己的阴茎上，“你还没有射呢。”

 

迪克觉得自己的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，没有力气。刚刚激烈的性爱让他全身都出了一层薄汗，湿漉漉的，后穴和小腹胯下更是被肠液、前液和精液弄得湿透，甚至还有些粘稠的液体在往外流。  
“感觉怎么样？”布鲁斯亲吻着他的额头，让他枕在自己的手臂上。迪克缩在布鲁斯的怀里，消化了好一会儿才明白布鲁斯什么意思。  
“……我怎么样你刚刚不是很明白吗，布鲁西？”  
他磨蹭着布鲁斯的下巴和脸颊，凑上去亲了亲哥谭宝贝的嘴唇。  
“我不记得之前怎么样，但是我现在的确喜欢你。”  
“这是对我努力的肯定？”布鲁斯挑眉，迪克嘻嘻笑了起来。  
“是的，布鲁西宝贝。”他搂上布鲁斯的脖颈，“你超棒的。”  
布鲁斯似乎很满意迪克的回答，捏了一把他那手感绝佳的屁股，打横把他抱了起来。  
“那我们先去洗个澡，交流一下感情。”布鲁斯抱着他向浴室走去，“然后我给你讲讲你过去的事情，差不多阿尔弗雷德就要做好午餐了。”

 

阿尔弗雷德回到家里，喊了几声迪克少爷，但是没反应，于是老管家摇摇头，回到厨房准备午餐。等他忙活了好一阵出来，迪克和布鲁斯已经坐在餐桌前等着了。  
“哦，真稀罕，你们今天可真准时。”阿尔弗雷德将午餐的小羊排端上桌，“以前用餐时间到了都要我一个一个去请。”  
“我今天饿了，阿尔弗雷德。”迪克说，他和布鲁斯看起来刚洗了澡，头发都还有些湿润，“我今天要吃好多。”  
“没问题，迪克少爷。”阿尔弗雷德笑了起来，“想吃多少都可以。”

 

傍晚的时候达米安从泰坦塔回来，他有点累，进门就跳上沙发，大口吃起甜饼干。  
“达米安，慢一点吃，你会噎到的。”迪克拿着一杯牛奶过来，放在饼干旁边，“等下还要吃晚饭，不要吃太多了。”  
“……格雷森，你真是和以前一样唠叨。”达米安说，但他没有拒绝，拿过杯子喝了一大口牛奶，“我有点累，要补充些能量。”  
“晚餐很快就好了，我觉得你还是把这个尽头用在吃饭上更好。”  
达米安哼了一声，接着他的目光扫过迪克颈侧的一块紫红的印记：“格雷森，你今天又把自己摔伤了吗？你脖子上有块淤青。”  
“什么？没有啊……”迪克摸了摸自己的案脖子，突然想起来什么，脸一下就变得通红，“噢！噢——没什么，达米安，我今天和提图斯玩的时候摔了一下，不用在意，淤青而已。”  
然后他在小朋友质疑的目光里三步两步逃跑了。


	7. Chapter 7

提姆和杰森是饭点回来的，这大概是阿尔弗雷德强烈要求他们回来才回来的，不然这两个人一个懒得吃饭，一个不愿回来吃饭。  
晚餐是法式焗龙虾，布鲁斯的最爱。  
达米安在餐桌上提到泰坦的朋友们，提姆说公司的事情，杰森一言不发但是在用心听。迪克用一只手慢慢享用他的龙虾，一边听着这好像普通家庭的餐桌对话，这让他觉得很温馨。  
——如果他们谈的是学校的功课而不是今天进行了什么危险的任务的话。  
“等下所有人都去蝙蝠洞。”布鲁斯说，“迪克你也去，跟着我。”  
蝙蝠洞？  
迪克心想。  
难道布鲁斯的爱好是饲养蝙蝠？  
——好吧，算猜对了百分之二十。  
迪克跟着布鲁斯，来到起居室。布鲁斯在一座座钟前停了下来，然后拨弄了什么，座钟移动了，后面是一个秘密电梯。  
“……哇哦。”迪克感叹，“你居然在家里修了密室？”  
“并不是密室，迪克。”布鲁斯带他进了电梯，“是洞穴。”  
电梯门再次打开的时候，迪克张了半天的嘴，最终只发出了“哇哦”的感叹声。  
“天哪布鲁斯！这是什么！”迪克兴奋地四处乱蹿起来，“我的天我的天我的天我的天我的天我的天——”  
然后迪克的背后撞上了什么。  
“蝙蝠侠！”  
“欢迎来到蝙蝠洞，迪克。”蝙蝠侠沙哑的声音响起。  
“等等，难道蝙蝠侠住在布鲁斯的地下室吗？”  
“不，布鲁斯·韦恩住在蝙蝠侠的阁楼里。”蝙蝠侠摘下了头罩，他的声音也恢复了正常，“欢迎回到蝙蝠洞，迪克。”  
“布鲁斯……”迪克不敢相信，他在被亿万富翁布鲁斯收养后和他上了床成了爱人现在布鲁斯又变成了蝙蝠侠，“天哪布鲁斯！”  
“冷静，迪克。”  
“我没法冷静！这是蝙蝠洞！你是蝙蝠侠！”他来回转了几圈，扑倒了布鲁斯身上，“你是蝙蝠侠！布鲁斯！”  
“是的，迪克，是我。”  
“那你一定认识超人！”  
布鲁斯现在想把迪克从身上撕下来。  
“超人是克拉克。”他卖队友到。  
“天哪——你可以帮我要他的签名吗？！”  
布鲁斯把迪克从身上撕了下来。  
所以说真的没有人那么激动的要蝙蝠侠的签名吗？（钢骨继续附议）  
等到迪克的情绪冷静下来，蝙蝠洞的其他地方冒出来三个人，迪克在布鲁斯给他的资料里见过他们——“红头罩，红罗宾，罗宾！”  
“嘿，迪克，猜猜我是谁？”红罗宾笑着问，迪克看着他笑着用犬齿轻轻咬住了下唇的小动作，吃惊地反问：“提姆？是提姆吗？”  
“格雷森，你记起来了！”罗宾叫到。  
“并没有，我只是发现他笑的时候和提姆一模一样。”迪克低头看着罗宾，“达米安？只有达米安会这么叫我。”  
红头罩在旁边一言不发，然后他选择摘下头罩。  
“小翅膀！”  
“操你，迪基。”杰森说，“我他妈刚刚还以为你恢复记忆了。”  
“其实并没有，杰森。”迪克说，目光落在了那个头罩上，“可是，你为什么要戴个桶？”  
“噗嗤。”  
这是达米安。  
迪克四下环顾，蝙蝠侠，红头罩，红罗宾，罗宾——他总觉得好像少了点什么。  
“布鲁斯，我觉得是不是还少了谁？”  
“少了你，格雷森。”达米安说，“你到这边来。”  
达米安拉着迪克来到一个展示柜前，里面是一套蓝黑的紧身衣，迪克看着那身制服，只觉得一阵阵的熟悉。  
“这是你的，格雷森。”达米安说，“你是夜翼。”  
“我是夜翼……？”  
“是的，迪克。”布鲁斯跟了过来，“你是夜翼，也是我的第一任罗宾。”  
“布鲁斯，达米安，你们说的是那个总是被报道屁股在美国第一翘的夜翼？”  
“完了！”杰森喊到，“迪基鸟的脑子彻底坏了！”

 

迪克回到了楼上的庄园里，他坐在起居室的扶手椅里一言不发——刚刚的信息量太大了他有些头疼，兴奋的心情暂时压制下去，等他舒服些了继续高兴。  
“阿尔弗雷德，其实布鲁斯他们说去加班其实是去夜巡了？”  
“是的，迪克少爷。”阿尔弗雷德给他倒了一杯加了蜂蜜的红茶，“每天如此，当然有时候也会有别的事情，夜巡就会由您、杰森少爷和提姆少爷代劳。”  
“……呃，阿尔弗雷德，那我什么时候睡觉？”

 

这些天哥谭市比较平静，夜巡结束的时间也早。大家回到蝙蝠洞后各自回房休息，布鲁斯留在蝙蝠洞里整理了今天的资料，阿尔弗雷德端着热红茶下来了。  
“是时候睡觉了，布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德将红茶放在操作台上，“少爷们都去睡了，您也该去睡了。”  
“马上好了，阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯捏了捏鼻梁，他觉得眼睛有些累，“迪克呢？”  
“我给他喝了红茶，让他早去休息了。”阿尔弗雷德说，“他头疼的有点厉害，要明天汤普森医生来了才能看看是怎么回事。”  
换掉衣服，冲了个澡，布鲁斯穿着真丝睡袍端着红茶回到自己的房间。迪克在他的床上躺着，缩在被子里，不知道睡着没有。  
“迪克？”布鲁斯轻声叫到，迪克睁开眼睛：“你回来了？”  
“嗯，你头还疼吗？”  
“好点了，但是还是睡不着。”迪克揉揉眼睛，“总是像打盹一样，还做梦，但是很快就醒了。”  
“你梦到什么了？”布鲁斯坐到床边，伸手轻轻抚摸着迪克头上的绷带。  
“我梦到我和你在城市上面飞。”迪克说，“你穿着蝙蝠侠的衣服，我穿的像达米安，天上有一个蝙蝠标志，我们就向那个方向飞。”  
“那不是梦，迪克。”布鲁斯的眼睛亮了起来，“那是你的记忆。”  
“我还梦到你要我在家里写作业不让我出门，然后克拉克先生偷偷把我带了出去。”迪克翻了个身，往布鲁斯的怀里挪了挪，“我们从窗户里飞出去又飞了回来，还偷偷的对你保密发生了什么。”  
“是吗？”布鲁斯抬起迪克的下巴，吻了他一下，“谢谢你，迪克，我终于知道你十五岁那年是怎么偷偷跑出去的了。”  
“……布鲁斯你这么肯定？”  
“当然的。”布鲁斯躺到床上，伸手关掉了台灯，“我可是蝙蝠侠。”  
“嗯……”  
“……蝙蝠侠知道一切。”


	8. Chapter 8

迪克在韦恩庄园养伤的日子过得十分滋润，阿尔弗雷德也这么认为，因为杰森已经在庄园里连着一个月回来吃晚餐和过夜了。  
老管家对于全家团聚这件事感到十分欣慰。  
迪克也是，不过他的记忆还是没有恢复。  
期间芭芭拉来探望过他，她坐在轮椅上趁着迪克失忆的功夫提到了他十三岁时只有一米五不到的身高。  
“你不长个都怪布鲁斯。”芭芭拉说，“你九岁的时候他就让你这么熬夜和他夜巡了，你睡眠不足所以你现在只有一米七五。”  
迪克在芭芭拉走后思考了很久，然后认真询问布鲁斯自己已经二十五了还有没有长高的可能性。  
布鲁斯的回答是：我建议你想点别的。  
今天莱斯利医生也来给迪克做例行检查，他头上和腿上的纱布已经拆掉了，不过手臂还要继续打上半个月的夹板，不过不用吊着了。她嘱咐迪克现在可以进行适量的活动，但是一定要适量，必须要适量，绝对要适量，还把布鲁斯拉来一起嘱咐了一遍。  
“他还不能夜巡，不然骨头还要断。还有尽量不要熬夜，头疼的药继续吃，继续帮他回忆他的过去。”  
迪克的梦里梦到了越来越多的事情，但对他来说那依然是别的人故事，不是他的，这让他觉得有些不知所措，他不知道这算不算回忆起了过去。  
“迪克，今天有个晚宴，我和提姆、达米安都要参加，你去不去？”午餐时间布鲁斯问到，“以前的时候你经常陪我参加晚宴。”  
“当然要去！”迪克连忙答应，他在庄园里快闷死了。  
然后他们四个人坐在加长型豪华轿车里浩浩荡荡前往聚餐宴会的酒店，布鲁斯拉着他的手，提姆和达米安一边一个（这样他们不会吵架），进了酒店大门。  
“好多记者。”迪克嘟囔，“好多闪光灯。”  
“微笑，迪克，你以前习惯的。”提姆悄悄说。  
“对了，杰森怎么没来？”  
“哦，大红他是不会来这个地方的。”  
两小时后，红头罩护着提姆背着迪克从炸掉一半的酒店废墟里出来。  
“我是不回来这个地方的。”杰森学着提姆的话，“鸟宝宝，你可真是乌鸦嘴，现在我不得不来了。”  
提姆肩膀受了伤，不过不太要紧。倒是迪克，他多么幸运，这次被炸飞的砖头砸中了头。  
蝙蝠侠和罗宾也很快出现了，他们开始搜寻犯人的踪迹。医生们把伤员抬上救护车，包括提姆和迪克，红头罩把他们送上救护车，也跨上机车去追赶蝙蝠侠。  
“迪克和提姆怎么样？”  
“鸟宝宝受了些皮外伤，迪基鸟的脑袋被砖头拍了，他们现在去了医院。”红头罩对通讯器那边的蝙蝠侠说，“你最好祈祷自己这段时间的努力别前功尽弃了，老头子。”  
他听到通讯器那头叹气的声音，然后蝙蝠侠切断了通讯。

 

提姆受了些皮肉伤，但是伤在肩膀上，他有一段时间要被禁止活动了。迪克还躺在病床上，绷带又回到了他的头上，脸上还有一块没擦掉的灰尘。阿尔弗雷德把他们两个接回了家，小心翼翼把迪克安放在布鲁斯的大床上，给他擦干净脸，还换了睡衣。  
接近凌晨，布鲁斯和达米安才回来。杰森没有回来，他说他今晚要在安全屋过夜。  
“格雷森怎么样。”达米安跑的比他父亲还快。提姆坐在床边，肩膀疼得他睡不着：“他还好，医生说他没什么危险，就是还没醒让我很担心。”  
“去休息吧，提姆，达米安。”布鲁斯说，“该休息了。”  
两个未成年人回到自己的房间休息，布鲁斯关上门，坐到床边。迪克还在那里躺着，一动不动。  
大概坐了十分钟，布鲁斯忍不住说：“你醒了就起来，别在这里吓人。”  
“嗤——”床上那个家伙笑出声，“布鲁斯，你真没意思。”  
“你成功的把提姆和达米安都吓到了，明天他们找你拼命我才不拦着。”  
“怎么会，他们才舍不得。”迪克睁开眼睛，爬了起来，从后面攀上布鲁斯的肩膀，“你更舍不得。”  
布鲁斯伸手碰了碰他头上得绷带，抿着的嘴角露出了笑意。  
“你恢复了？”  
“当然，恢复的可好了。”迪克亲了亲布鲁斯的脸颊，“这一个月的事情也没忘记。”  
“那么我们来看看你到底有没有忘记吧。”  
“哎？布鲁斯，我还受着伤呢！布鲁斯——”

 

杰森后半夜的时候翻窗户回来了，然后他又翻窗户走了。  
他在想他要不要告诉那个老蝙蝠，他的房间在主卧室的正下方，迪基鸟的动静太大，他听的一清二楚。


End file.
